This invention relates generally to an apparatus for use in dispensing napkins or similar products. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing napkins from a recessed container.
Dispensers for napkins are often provided at quick service food locations, such as fast food restaurants and convenience stores. These dispensers are frequently positioned on a condiment serving bar or maintained on a stand. These dispensers allow food service patrons easy access to napkins.
While providing easy access to the napkins, conventional placement of such napkin dispensers is on a countertop. Countertop space, however, can be limited as other food-related items, such as condiments and cutlery, can also be stored on the countertop. Moreover, it is quite common for an ice and beverage dispenser and cup and lid dispensers to be positioned on the countertop. As a result, many restaurants and other establishments are increasingly using in-counter napkin dispensers that fit into the counter itself leaving only a small portion of the container—usually the faceplate—extending above and onto the counter. Such in-counter napkin dispensers generally consist of an elongated housing, a faceplate, a movable pressure plate, and a biasing spring. The faceplate and the housing collectively define an elongated storage chamber for receiving and storing a stack of napkins to be dispensed. The pressure plate is biased toward the faceplate by the biasing spring applying upward pressure on the stack of napkins to push the topmost napkin against the faceplate, which is preferably substantially flush mounted to the countertop.
To install the in-counter napkin dispenser, an opening must be cut or otherwise formed in the countertop. The elongated housing is then dropped into the opening until a flange at the upper end of the housing sits against the outer surface of the countertop. After loading the housing with the stack of napkins, a bracket is attached to the flange and the faceplate is then attached to the bracket. In some instances, fasteners are used to secure the housing flange to the countertop to fix the elongated housing in place.
One of the drawbacks of conventional in-counter napkin dispensers is that the size of the opening needed in the countertop is typically tailored to the particular dispenser to be used. As a result, it can be necessary to replace the entire countertop when changing dispensers. Another drawback is that in addition to cutting a hole in the countertop, fasteners, e.g., screws, are required to secure the elongated housing in place. This requires an installer to drill holes through the countertop, which can be time-consuming and permanently mars the countertop beyond the hole cut for the dispenser. Moreover, to remove the elongated housing, such as for cleaning, requires the fasteners to be removed, which can also be a time-consuming endeavor.